Gloria Muñoz (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unnamed parents; two unnamed brothers | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 127 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Thief, mercenary | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Miami, Florida | PlaceOfDeath = Hong Kong | Creators = Jeph Loeb; Luciano Lima | First = X-Force #51 | Death = New X-Men Annual #2001 | HistoryText = Origin After her Cuban father and Seminole mother divorced, Gloria Munoz left her two young brothers and started living on her own at the age of 16. She spent time in Miami where she discovered her mutant powers and began calling herself Risque. When the Deviant Sledge helped her out of some trouble, she promised to aid him in the future and he eventually sent her to recruit the mutant Warpath. Luring Warpath to a meeting with an urgent message, Risque exploded a car near him to get his attention, and he threw a car at her in retaliation, which Risque imploded. She kissed Warpath and then fled, leaving a mysterious first impression. When Warpath was injured in a battle with Selene of the Externals, Risque pulled him away and took him to Florida, where she helped him recuperate and convinced him to stay with her, not even calling his team X-Force, to tell them where he was. The two became romantically involved and spent days mostly relaxing, though they also prevented the anti-mutant Friends of Humanity from harming a burn victim the group thought was a mutant. When Warpath heard reports of disaster striking New York City, he led Risque back to the X-Mansion, where they found Mister Sinister fighting X-Force and joined in battle against him. When the powerful telepath Nate Grey tried to beat Sinister, his assault was reflected on X-Force. While they were all still unconscious, Sledge's mutant servants Blob and Mimic pulled Risque out, leaving Warpath wondering what had happened to her. Sledge reminded Risque of their deal so she resumed her relationship with Warpath, which grew more serious. She took Warpath to a nightclub where Blob and Mimic came for Warpath themselves but the villains were quickly defeated. Realizing she could no longer stall, Risque sedated Warpath with a drugged drink and delivered him to Sledge. Seeking to lay low, Risque went to Wakyworld, a theme park she loved as a child, and X-Force tracked her there. She evaded them even using her power to collapse a wall on Caliban, X-Force's monstrous mutant tracker, but when Caliban suffered a nervous system attack, Risque slowed to help him and was captured. X-Force made her take them to Sledge and Warpath who broke up with her. Risque subsequently checked on Warpath, but he was out on a mission for Sledge. Later Risque teamed with the Vanisher to steal the Heart of Pele, a sacred jewel in Hawaii. Risque fell asleep on the beach and the Hawaiian goddess Pele impersonated Risque, teamed with X-Force, and fought the Lava Men. When the ethereal Demon Bear rampaged through one of Sledge's holdings, Risque was sent to aid X-Force in stopping it. Risque was reunited with Warpath and the two were briefly transported to an alternate dimension where they battled an alternate Danielle Moonstar, and helped defeat the Bear. X-Corporation Risque joined the X-Corporation, set up by Charles Xavier to protect the rights of mutants internationally, and was based in Hong Kong with Domino another former X-Force member. Within a few weeks, Risque had learned of mutants being killed for body parts to be transplanted into regular humans and was murdered by John Sublime's U-Men. Necrosha Risque, along with many other deceased mutants, was resurrected by Selene and Eli Bard with the Transmode Virus. | Powers = Inorganic Implosion: Risque could create localized gravity fields to affect inorganic matter, placing a gravitronic charge within an object to compress it into a small, high-density mass and then maneuver that gravity charge to propel the object at high velocities. This implosion manifested as either a concussive force or seeming disintegration. Despite the objects change in size it could maintain it's mass allowing Risque to hurl it at opponents, fully or in various pieces, an ability which hinted at low-level telekinesis, but could have been another aspect of her gravity control. | Abilities = Risque was naturally agile and had excellent endurance, though not at known superhuman levels. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Character Profiles: Risque }} Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Pre-M-Day Deaths)